Unexpected Guest
by darkgirl3
Summary: Instead of Lynch at Garcia's apartment the night that Rossi showed up out the blue, it is Morgan. M/G
1. Garcia's Apartment

**Unexpected Guest  
Chapter 1  
Garcia's Apartment**

**AN: okay as most that have read my stories can tell I'm not a Tamara or Lynch fan. Therefore, I decided that instead of Lynch being the one that Rossi caught with Garcia that night he just showed up at her place at night it was Morgan. Except for JJ and Hotch nobody knows they are together, they've been together since she got shot. Enjoy**

Garcia was smiling as she closed the door on the way into her apartment. She had finally convinced Morgan to come to her place for the night. They had been going to his place and she'd come home before going to work in the mornings. They had been doing this since she'd gotten shot, they had started dating three weeks ago and she couldn't be happier. He had gone home to get Clooney before coming back over. She went to get changed into something comfortable getting out of her work clothes.

Morgan let him self it to her place, she'd given him a key three years ago and she had one to his place. He let Clooney of the leash before tossing his keys on the table just inside the door. Since she'd said yes when he asked her out few weeks back he'd gotten a second gun safe and installed it at her place since she hated guns. He locked it up before going to find her, it was small place, but there were two rooms he couldn't see from her living room. "Where you at?" he asked.

"Closet," she called back looking for something she'd hidden just for tonight.

"I've seen your closet, baby girl, I can't even fit in there," he teased coming up behind her. She was wearing pair of panties and on his shirts that she'd taken to wear when he was gone on cases. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and bring her against his chest. "You look sexy, princess," he said kissing her neck.

"Says you," she commented.

"Don't make me spank you, hard head, you are beautiful and nothing can change that," Morgan said.

She turned around smiling at him, "I'm your hard head," she said before pulling him into a kiss.

Morgan picked her up carrying her to the bedroom ignoring her protest that she could walk. He laid her down on the bed kissing her before he moved away taking his clothes off before getting back on the bed. "I guess I'm just going to have to prove to you how sexy you are," he said.

They had been together for few weeks but they couldn't have sex for few weeks after her surgery and she'd be nervous since the doctor had told her she could return to other activities as well. "Morgan, I…" she was trying to back out again.

"I love you, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, I told you I am in this for life, even if that scares the hell out of me, I love you and that means something, baby girl," he said before kissing her. She didn't protest again, the fears that had been in her mind went away when he kissed her. Garcia wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Now, that we have that cleared up," he said kissing her nose, "I'm going to show you how much I love you, silly girl."

Garcia smiled at him knowing that he wasn't going to leave or abandon her made it that much easier. She wasn't as terrified as she'd been. The nervousness was still there though. They had been fooling around a lot, which had lead to the heavy make out session in his truck that morning. They hadn't see JJ or Hotch arrive but they found out that they were their pretty fast when Hotch had knocked on the truck door; he'd thought that Morgan had some girl with him, but he'd been shocked to find it was her. JJ had just laughed walking away, Hotch hadn't said anything besides to keep it out of the building and don't let him catch them doing this in her office.

Morgan unbutton the shirt she had on finding that she'd had taken her bra off earlier. He leaned down licking her breast before pulling her nipple into his mouth. She moaned holding him to her as he nipped and licked at her nipple. "Derek," she whimpered as he moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment, while he pinched and played with her other one.

Garcia groaned when he pulled away leaving her lying there removing all contact. "Sit up," he said before pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the side, she lay back down before he removed her panties. She was nervous again as he looked at her but she could see the love in his eyes.

He was giving her all the chances he could if she still didn't want this, but what he saw in her eyes gave him the sign that she did want him and everything he'd promised came with loving her.

"Morgan," she gasped as he started licking and sucking her clit into his mouth. She couldn't hold on any more and exploded around his tongue. He continued licking until she was arching up as she came again. Garcia felt him push her legs up, she wasn't sure if she could go again, she wanted him inside of her. "I need you, now," she pleaded.

Morgan moved up her body kissing his way back up until he was kissing her lips. "Do you believe me now?" he asked against her ear.

She nodded feeling his erection pressing against her, "Yes," she said.

"Then say it," he whispered, "Tell me that you are beautiful, if you are lying then I'll just have to make you wait until you can see it too," he added.

"I'm beautiful," she moaned trying to get more friction but he was denying her.

Derek kissed her as he slowly sank into her, "That's right, baby girl," he said pulling away for air as he started moving, He knew she didn't think of herself as beautiful she'd told him that before, but now he didn't have to just tell her she was wrong, he could show her how wrong she was.

Hour later they were laying on the bed snuggled up together. Morgan didn't want to move, he was enjoying this time with her. He'd been thinking of ways to make love to her for the last week. "What you say we get up and order some food before taking a shower?" he asked.

"I don't want to move, I don't think I can," she said with smile snuggling even closer.

Morgan ran his hand up and down her back, while she traced circles on his chest. "You telling me you are turning down food?" he asked with smile.

"Okay, but I want Chinese with extra egg rolls this time, you ate them all last time," she pouted.

"Your wish is my command, I'll go order and you get in the shower, I'll be in there in couple minutes," Morgan said getting out the bed going to get the phone and the take out menu that she had in her kitchen drawer. The first time he'd came over had been two years back and they'd watched movies had been shocked to find out she didn't cook, or rather couldn't cook. Since then he'd invited her over once a week and he cooked for the both of them.

After he ordered the food he got into the shower with her. Garcia looked up, but the light in the bathroom was brighter than the rest the place and she could see all of him now. She was starting to think twice about the showering together part. However he'd known what she was up to and before she could say no he kissed her. When he finally pulled away all she could do was moan at first.

"If I have to I'll show you what a steamy shower really is," Morgan said.

"Be my guest, hot stuff," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him to her.

Meanwhile, SSA David Rossi had just come back to the BAU after waking from a nightmare half hour earlier. He was going to do his best to solve the only case he hadn't solved twenty years ago. He walked into his office finding the case folder he'd asked Garcia to put together for him. When he opened it, there was hardly anything in the folder. It was just the initial report that had been filed. He wasn't too happy and started going through some his other things to see if he couldn't find what he needed. After twenty minutes he got aggravated and just through everything off his desk before taking the folder he had and going back out his office. He was not in a happy mood and needed more than what Garcia had given him. He made his way to her place before even realizing it. Once he was there he went up to her apartment door and knocked until the door opened.

Morgan groaned hearing somebody at the door. "You're more dressed than I am," he said looking at Garcia who had gotten her robe on. "I'll be on there soon as I get my pants on," he said kissing her before going to get his wallet as well.

Garcia opened the door expecting to find the Chinese delivery man, but instead she was face to face with a rather ticked off looking David Rossi. "Sir," she said as her mind raced to the fact that Derek was in the next room. Except for JJ and Hotch nobody knew, and she hadn't wanted anybody else to know right now, not until she was ready.

"Where is the rest of the case file?" Rossi asked not even bothering to register that she hadn't invited him in.

"I invite you in," Garcia said before shutting the door, "Sir, what are you talking about?" She asked not sure what he was ranting over, she didn't know they had a case, her phone was on, and Morgan's was too.

"I told you to put this case file together for me, there is hardly anything in here," Rossi stated opening it up, "Where are the case notes and the pictures?" he asked.

Garcia took the file, biting at her bottom lip, "This was all that was on the computer, sir," she said, "I haven't finished uploading all the old cases, there was so many of them, and…" she stopped hearing Morgan behind her.

Rossi who had been about to say something else looked up seeing Morgan standing behind Garcia. He took in the scene for minute, they both looked wet, and neither was dressed really.

"What's the…" Derek looked up realizing it wasn't the delivery guy standing in the apartment instead it was one of his bosses.

"What are you doing here?" Both Morgan and Rossi asked.

.

Morgan wasn't sure what to say, he'd known Hotch for more than two months, so he had kind of guest what he'd say, but Rossi was different, and lately they'd been butting heads. He was still pissed off that he'd yelled at Penelope when Battle had tried to get to her in her apartment and she hadn't wanted to tell them everything, he could have gotten it out of her without him yelling at her. He hadn't told Garcia but he'd told Rossi off about it, he hadn't cared about his job; he'd been pissed at what he'd done to get her to tell them. Hotch hadn't said anything when Morgan had went off, he had known it had been coming; you don't mess with Penelope with Derek around.

"I'm spending the night with my girlfriend," Morgan said finally, "if you have a problem with that then I suggest you take it up with Hotch," he added putting his arm around Penelope and pulling her closer.

Garcia was stunned and she couldn't form words, Morgan had just told him off, again, she'd over heard the argument that he'd had with Rossi when she'd gotten shot. She'd been eavesdropping from her bathroom and she'd heard every word of it.

"I want the rest of this by noon tomorrow," Rossi said taking the folder back from Penelope, "Email it to me I'm going to Indianapolis, Indiana," Rossi said before going out the door, he really didn't care what was going on in Garcia's personal life or Morgan's for that matter, he wanted this case solved once and for all.

Five minutes later Garcia was still trying to calm her nerves, she was terrified that Rossi would go to Straus and tell, he hadn't been there long and he was their boss. Hotch hadn't cared, he'd said he'd known they would sooner or later. JJ had been thrilled and they'd had lunch that day and they'd talked about everything. Right now she was nervous and wasn't sure what to do.

"Stop worrying, baby girl," Derek said coming over to her sitting on the couch.

"Morgan he's our boss, and if you didn't notice he wasn't too happy with me to start with," she said biting at her lip.

"Penelope, look at me," Morgan said tilting her chin up so she could look at him, "I told you, I am not going to let the damn rules get in our way any more, I love you, and I sure as hell am not scared of Rossi, we have Hotch on our side and JJ too, plus with your computer abilities you could force him to deal with this," He said.

"I know that, handsome, but…" She started but he kissed away her words.

"I will spank your cute little ass, don't think I want," Derek said with grin before sitting back, "Now eat before it gets cold and then I'm going to teach you few things," he teased.

Looking at Morgan made her forget everything and she moved closer to him as they ate. "Maybe I'll teach you something," she said back with smile.

**AN: I'm going to have the conversation between JJ and Garcia, then I'll jump to after the case when everybody is back. It should be three chapters or four at the most. **


	2. Talking and Celebrating

**Unexpected Guest  
Chapter 2  
Talking and Celebrating **

**AN: I'm not going to cover the whole case just the first part with JJ and Garcia talking then I'm going to jump few days later. Thanks for the reviews enjoy. Last chapter hope you enjoy. **

Garcia walked into JJ's office pacing back and forth as JJ was going over a case file. "I need to talk," she said looking over at her friend, "Agent Rossi showed up at my place last night unannounced and Derek was there," she said.

JJ had been muttering about knocking and that she wasn't busy, but she saw the looking on Penelope's face, then she caught the last part the conversation, "Morgan was there when Rossi showed up, why would Agent Rossi come over?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorta sworn to secrecy on that, but yeah he showed up, and we'd just got out of the shower," she said biting her lip.

"You had Derek in the shower?" JJ asked, "First the truck, girl take it easy on him," she teased.

"He started it in the truck, but back to Rossi here, then we can chat about the other," Garcia said.

"What did he say?"

"I don't remember much, I was sorta dripping wet, and freaked out because Morgan was in the bedroom, and then Morgan sorta half told him off, and said if he had problem to take it up with Hotch," Garcia said, "What am I going to do, if he goes to Straus we're both screwed, and I don't want to get Morgan fired, I could never face him again," she said.

"Rossi's not going to tell, he's the reason most the frat rules exist," JJ said.

"I know but I about got us caught three months ago when Gideon left and Hotch and Emily weren't with us on the case, I told Straus to talk dirty to me, It was supposed to be Derek on that phone, but no, the wicked witch of the west had to call instead," Garcia said rambling.

"You two were going out then?" JJ asked, it was still news since her and Hotch had caught them the day before and hadn't had chance to talk to her friend, "No wonder Morgan was about to fall out the chair," she teased finally getting Garcia to smile, "Pen, stop worrying, everything will be fine," JJ said.

"I know its just nobody else knows, and I don't want to deal with you know who," Penelope said.

"I'm not going to tell, Hotch isn't telling, Morgan would just tell her to shove it up her ass if she said something bad about you or you two, and Rossi doesn't care," she said.

"Exactly, Morgan is not going to just be quiet when it comes to me, he doesn't know, but I know that he got into it with Rossi when I got shot, I was in the bathroom and I heard Hotch telling them to both cool it, right after Derek said if Rossi every yelled at me like that again he'd have a boot in his ass and a black eye," Pen said.

"I was there, I know what he said, we were all there, trust me, I know how that argument went, I started wondering then if you two were together or not," JJ said, "Third time I've ever seen Morgan that pissed off with somebody on this team," she said.

"When was the other two times?" Garcia asked apparently not remembering.

"He went off on Gideon when he called you stupid that time before Elle got shot, trust me, Hotch had to separate them, Morgan was close to Gideon, but trust me that day you would thought he was going to kill him," JJ said.

"What, he yelled at Gideon for my mistake?" Pen asked.

"That's the point of the argument, Morgan told him it could have happened to any of us, and to yell at you for something you couldn't control was the stupid part and if he yelled at you again he'd see the other side of him and wish he hadn't messed with you," JJ said, "I show up at the wrong moments," she muttered looking at Garcia who was still shocked.

"I think I'm afraid to ask who the third person is, and I can't believe he'd do that, he does know that Gideon could suspended him, I would been okay, but him…"

"Garcia, Derek loves you, he'd give up his badge and gun for you, and he'd die to protect you," JJ said, "You don't find that many guys out there that would do that for you, and he's your best friend too, that's one in a million," she finished.

"I know, and when Battle showed up I about found out the second part," she said, "Who's the third person JJ, you can't just say three and then not tell me the last one."

"Promise you want go and kick his ass and I'll tell you." JJ said.

"Jennifer Michelle Jareau, tell me who my boyfriend yelled at," Garcia said using JJ's full name.

"Don't you Jennifer me," JJ smiled, "Just don't go and tell him I told you," JJ started but Emily showed up at her door, "What is with nobody knocking today?" she asked.

"We need you in the bull pen," Emily said, "Hey Garcia," she added.

"Two seconds, who did Morgan yell at over me?" Garcia said.

"It wasn't yelling more of talking and it didn't go as badly as he thought it would," JJ said, "I'll tell you later," she added.

**Three days later**

The case had been solved and Garcia was waiting at Morgan's desk he'd called her when they'd landed telling her to go home and wait for him, but she'd told him she wasn't going anywhere.

"You know this is my desk right?" Morgan asked putting his bag under the desk; he had paper work to finish before he left.

"I know handsome, but you don't mine sharing?" she asked.

"Long as I can have my chair I think I can manage," Morgan said

"That might can be arranged, handsome," she teased before getting up, "I'll go get us some coffee and be back shortly," she said wanted to give him a kiss, but there were other people around so she couldn't.

Emily and JJ were talking to Reid when Garcia came back. They were filling him in on the fact that two of their team members were dating. Emily had found out on the plane when Morgan had talked to Rossi. However since Reid had been with Hotch he hadn't known and was the last to find out. "You two are dating and you didn't tell us?" Reid asked little louder than he should have which got not only Morgan and Garcia's attention but Hotch who was coming out of his office.

"Say It louder, Reid I don't think the director heard you," Emily said nudging him.

"Sorry that was little loud," Reid said.

"You think kid?" Morgan asked but he couldn't hide his smile, the team knew and he could care less.

Garcia looked nervous at first before she felt somebody behind her which made her jump. "Relax, Penelope, we don't care if you two are dating, it's about time," Rossi said with smile, "I'm going out for drinks you two coming?" he asked them, "The paper work isn't going anywhere," he added.

"Might as well, come on baby girl," Morgan said getting up.

Hotch was the only one that had turned the offer down, but the others went to celebrate not only the closing of Rossi's unsolved case, but Penelope and Derek being together. Everybody was having a good time; JJ had pulled Reid onto the dance floor few minutes earlier. Morgan was still trying to convince Garcia to dance with him, but she was not budging.

"That's it woman, you are dancing with me," Morgan said picking her up off the stool.

"No, put me down," she protested as he moved them towards the dance floor. Once they were there he sat her on her feet but refused to let her run away.

"You are mine, and I told you, I'm getting that dance out of you," Morgan said before kissing her.

Emily was sitting at the table with Rossi, while the other four had their fun. "You know I still can't believe that you walked in her apartment and he was there," she said.

"You think you were surprised, that was the last person I thought was going to be there, I mean I'd saw her with that guy few weeks ago that was with Morgan I thought she was with him," Rossi said.

"You telling me you didn't see this, I saw it the first week I joined the team, even though they weren't together," Emily said with smile watching Morgan and Garcia dance. "The guy with them that day was Eric; he's Derek's brother in-law. He works on the Chicago bomb squad, apparently he left the same year that Morgan transferred here," she said, "He was in town visiting with Sarah, Morgan's sister and their three kids," Emily finished.

"That's why Morgan gave me that weird look when I asked him if he'd scored with her," Rossi said, "At least that is cleared up," he said with smile.

"Don't feel bad at least first time you met them you didn't ask JJ what their kids names were, she looked at me funny, and then said they weren't married or together," Emily said.

Morgan had his arms around Garcia's waist as they danced; he had her with her back against his chest. "I told you could dance to this," he said whispering in her ear.

"I got better idea than dancing to this, hot stuff, you me and that hot tub of yours," she said when the song ended.

"You asking to come over?" he asked with smile.

"Nope, I am not asking you, sugar, I'm telling you, when we leave here, I am coming over," she said kissing him ignoring the fact that another song had started. She just wanted to kiss him, and have him close to her.

JJ and Reid were exiting the dance floor going back to the table as they passed Penelope and Morgan they laughed. "You two need a room," JJ said watching them before they went back to the table. "I think that they are going to have sex in here if they don't slow down," she said.

"I haven't seen two people make out like that since you two made me go with you to see that romantic movie," Reid said.

"You think that is bad, Hotch and I were coming in the morning before you," she said looking at Rossi, "Showed up at her apartment, if we hadn't been coming into work when we did, I'm pretty sure they would been having sex in the front seat of his truck."

"You know it's not nice to talk about our sex life," Morgan said teasing her, "And I can restrain myself, we were about to get out when Hotch opened the door," he grinned.

"Yeah, he had to say your name three times before either of you notice he was standing there," JJ said shacking her head.

Garcia was blushing remembering seeing Hotch's face; he had tried his best to hide the smile, but it the look he gave them didn't hold. "I about freaked when Rossi showed up, I mean Derek was in the next room and I wasn't sure if he was dressed," she said.

"That would been acquired, you coming out there without clothes on," Rossi said with smile, "Here's a toast to solving this case, and to Derek and Penelope, may we never have to catch them having sex," he teased getting a laugh from all of them.

**THE END**

**AN: The other story that I have up Photoshoped pictures is also a Morgan and Garcia story. I do not know why it says Morgan and Reid, but it not, it is Morgan and Garcia.  
****AN2: I forgot to put this in the story so i'll tell you all here the third person was supposed to be Straus, i got head of myself and forgot to write it in. Thanks for all the reviews**


End file.
